


requiem

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, Gen, Prompt Fic, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "a dream" for the LiveJournal drabble community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/">100wordstories</a>.</p><p>[drabble, six: Everyone can say she's wrong, but that doesn't mean she has to believe it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	requiem

**Author's Note:**

> From young Amelia's perspective in _The Big Bang_.

She _sees_ things.

Sometimes they're blurry, like getting swallowed by a big fish. Other times, they're clear and somehow more _real_ than everything else she knows.

She loves those the most. Aunt Sharon doesn't like it when she talks about them, so Amelia learns to keep them to herself, draws them and keeps them in a blue little lockbox under her bed. They're better than any story, better than those silly fairytales that Aunt Sharon tells her sometimes.

So she closes her eyes, and dreams of wild, impossible adventures and bowties and _magic_.

And in her dreams, there are stars.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published at [100wordstories](http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.]


End file.
